This invention relates to a container for storing goods in a plurality of temperature controlled compartments and, in particular, to a container having a plurality of multi-temperature compartments wherein the volume of the compartments can be selectively changed to better accommodate varying loads.
More specifically, this invention relates to a mobile container for transporting goods that require the atmosphere in the container to be temperature controlled. Generally, the container is equipped with a single air conditioning unit that is adapted to maintain the interior of the container at a given temperature. To be profitable, the container is generally required to carry a full load of one class of goods. Some containers have been devised having a plurality of internal compartments, however, maintaining the compartments at different temperature has proven to be rather difficult. In addition, the volume and thus the carrying capacity of each compartment is fixed providing little in the way of flexibility to accommodate various size loads.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve containers for storing goods and, in particular, mobile containers for transporting goods that require a temperature controlled environment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile container having a plurality of compartments each of which can be independently temperature controlled.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile container having a plurality of temperature controlled compartments the volume of which can be selectively varied to facilitate different classes of temperature sensitive goods.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by an enclosed container for storing temperature sensitive goods that has opposed side walls and end walls, a floor and a ceiling. First and second intermediate bulkheads are movably supported within the container which serve to divide the container into three air tight compartments. By repositioning the bulkheads, the volume and thus the load carrying capacity of the compartments can be varied. The two end compartments of the container are serviced by fixed heat exchangers while the center compartment is serviced by a movable heat exchanger whereby the temperature in each compartment can be tightly controlled at differing levels.